


Winter Break

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [40]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgy, Smut, Spitroasting, Top Niall, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are stuck at boarding school over the holiday but that doesn't mean they stop learning new things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

> Zayn-centric! Little, innocent Zaynie with all his boys ;)
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> S/O JoMouse for betaing!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Winter Break was the loneliest time of the entire year at Lorel's School for Boys. It was the time that anyone who had anyone would go home to that someone and celebrate the holidays. But there were always the few, a couple at least, that were left behind. Either no family to go to, or no way to get to them.

Harry, Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn were stuck at Lorel's for the next two weeks. At least they moved them all into the same dorm so they wouldn't be too lonely. And with only one teacher, two floors up, to watch them, things were bound to get interesting.

***

"Never have I ever...," Louis thought hard while he played with the rim of his cup filled with sloshing brown liquor, "gotten a blow job from a bloke."

All the boys rolled their eyes and took a drink. Except Zayn.

"Seriously?" Harry exclaimed when he noticed. "I'd have thought out of everyone you'd be first in line for a mate's help.

"Hey, I haven't either," Louis whined.

"Yeah, cause you're always the first one on his knees," Liam mumbled with a smirk.

Everyone laughed, but Louis just wrinkled his nose and snarked, "Didn't hear you complaining, Payno."

A low ' _ooooooo_ ' went around the circle before attention was brought back to Zayn. "You've really never gotten sucked off by a dude?" Niall asked.

These boys had known each other for years. They were near the same age, some in the same classes. They'd all gone to Lorel's since they were kids. And Zayn was always the one all the boys wanted. He was handsome and smart and everyone just knew he'd be a loud one. But as far as anyone knew the rumors about the blokes that Zayn hooked up with were just that: rumors.

Zayn just shrugged and kept his eyes down. Harry clapped him on the shoulder, startling Zayn into looking up. "Come on now, Zaynie, tell the truth. You don't have to drink if you don't want to. But you've gotten a blowie before, right?"

Zayn looked around the circle before shaking his head. "No, never."

"Then a hand job?" Niall offered. Another no.

"Eaten out?" Liam piped up.

Zayn's eyes went wide and he shook his head fervently. Louis backhanded Liam on the chest. "If he hasn't gotten a tug he sure as hell hasn't had a tongue up his ass."

Liam just shrugged. "It's my favorite. I figured he'd like it."

"Yes, well not all of us are so eager to spread our legs, Papa Payno," Louis teased.

Harry and Niall barked in laughter. "Please," Harry wailed. "If anyone’s the cock slut it's you, Tommo."

Liam nodded in agreement and Zayn just sat there, stock still and blushing. Louis thought about defending his honor, but then realized there was nothing to defend and gave up in favor of sipping on his cup.

"Well, then," Niall reasoned. "I think we should make this winter break really count." He crawled over to Zayn and knelt between his legs that had spread for him slowly as he came towards him. "I think we should show little Zaynie here what he's missing."

"Um, no thank you. I'm not, uh," he stuttered when Niall leaned closer and kissed along his neck. "I'm, uh, I'm not g-gay."

Niall sucked on his earlobe, then sat back on his heels and looked down to Zayn's lap with a smirk, "Could've fooled me."

Zayn quickly covered his lap with his hands and stumbled over an explanation. "It's not because-It would happen to anyone. You're very-" He cleared his throat and pressed his palm down on himself for relief.

"I'm very what?" Niall teased and leaned forward again to suck marks over Zayn's fabulous collarbones.

"You're-you're-you're," he mumbled while his eyes fluttered closed. "You're very fit."

Niall licked along the now prominent vein in Zayn's neck while his chuckle tickled the wet skin. "Did you hear that guys? I'm very fit." He looked over his shoulder and saw all of them in various states of lust, staring at either Niall's ass in the air, or Zayn's open mouth. "What do you lot think? Am I very fit?" Niall asked as he wiggled his pert bum in his trackies.

Harry was on him in a heartbeat, grabbing his hips and pressing his hard-on to Niall's ass. "You know you are," he growled and ran his hands up Niall's sides.

Niall pulled Harry down by his shirt collar and asked, "What about Zayn? Do you think he's fit?"

Harry nodded dumbly and stretched over Niall's shoulder to kiss Zayn. Zayn froze with Harry's lips on his for a moment, but when Harry licked shyly across the seam of his closed mouth, Zayn opened up and let Harry lick across his tongue. The raven-haired boy's resulting moan had Louis scrambling towards them so he could kiss along Zayn's tan neck right next to Niall.

Liam, however, was the one that really got things started when he reached down and picked Zayn's hand up from Harry's neck and pressed it against the bulge easily felt through his thin joggers. Zayn gasped and broke the kiss to look up at Liam with wide eyes.

"It took a whole thirty seconds to get fully hard watching you with all these boys," Liam purred.

Zayn's mouth floundered for something to say, but only came up with a few whiny noises and a roll of his hips. Liam seemed pleased enough though as he started tugging on the waistband of his bottoms until he could pull his cock out. Zayn's hand clenched at the fabric on Liam's thigh where it rested.

"Go on, baby, I can tell you want to," Liam urged.

Zayn shook his head. "I don't know how."

Liam smiled kindly down at him while he took Zayn's hand and curled his fingers around his length. The other three looked on in open curiosity, giving tiny touches here and there to let Zayn know they were watching.

"You do this," Liam guided Zayn's hand along his length, "to yourself, right?" Zayn nodded quickly. "Alright then, just do the exact same thing to me." The end of Liam's words were clipped and they could tell he was already feeling that heat in his stomach.

Zayn tried to mimic the things he'd do to himself when his roommate was asleep and he had the covers pulled up over his head. He squeezed his thumb and forefinger around the head on the way up right before running his thumb over the leaking slit before coming back down to his base. Liam's hips stuttered forward into Zayn's fist, but Zayn just kept going.

"Let someone suck you off while you're occupied," Liam suggested.

Zayn wanted to protest, insist he was fine with just this, but then Louis was mouthing at his zipper and Zayn figured it couldn't hurt. "Yeah, okay."

Louis hummed happily at that and got to work on ridding Zayn's groin of the barriers. When he freed him, he didn't waste any time before getting him into his mouth. Zayn groaned at the wet heat and gripped Liam harder as he jacked him off. Louis lowered down, taking Zayn into his throat and moaning around his length. Zayn's head was spinning with the sensation, his hand losing its coordination.

Liam didn't mind so much, just grunted, "Squeeze tighter," before fucking into Zayn's fist. He did, and let Liam use his hand while his other gripped at Louis' head. The oldest lad moaned when Zayn yanked on his hair, hollowing his cheeks as a reward.

"I want to do something," Harry whined.

"Give him something to taste, Hazza," Liam ordered.

Zayn's eyes shot open then. He could guess as to what they meant, but Zayn could barely keep his head up, much less argue. So when Harry stood next to him, and led Zayn's mouth to his cock, he didn't pull away. Instead he just opened his lips and let Harry slip inside. The green-eyed boy groaned and fought to keep from thrusting into Zayn's mouth.

Zayn was in way over his head, so he just tried to do what Louis was doing to him right then. Harry didn't complain at least. The youngest boy's hand in his hair led him up and down his length. Zayn was grateful for the lead honestly, because he couldn't even remember to breath, much less to bob his head.

"Ni," Harry gasped. "What do you want from him?" Zayn groaned, knowing Harry was talking about him instead of to him.

"Wanna wait till he gets you guys off. Then I'll open him up and see how tight he is."

Liam suddenly moaned and then cum was shooting from between Zayn's fingers to land on his shoulder and neck. "Jesus Christ, Horan." Niall just chuckled and leaned forward to kiss the wet tip of Liam's prick.

Zayn's fingers were scratching at Louis' scalp now, so close to exploding in his mouth, but he wanted to warn him in case he needed to pull back. Louis just moaned again, and then Zayn was shaking and coming in his mouth. Louis slurped it up, even licking his length clean afterwards. Zayn was a delirious mess after, Harry practically pushing and pulling a rag doll.

But Harry came soon anyways, shoving Zayn down on his cock as he filled his throat with his seed. Zayn sputtered around his shaft, cum seeping out his lips and down his chin. Harry pulled out once he finished and swiped the cum off his face to taste it for himself. Zayn moaned at that, eyes heavy and brain slow.

Then, before he could register, Zayn was being laid back and a warm weight was on top of him. Zayn instinctively wrapped his arms around the person, even before he realized it was Niall and his lips. All over his skin. On his neck. His shoulder when he pulled his shirt to the side. His chest and stomach when he pulled his shirt off. Niall sucked a nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it playfully. Zayn moaned and arched up for more.

Niall pulled away though, much to Zayn's disdain, so he could slip Zayn's open jeans to his ankles and off. Zayn was left bare, under the intense gaze of four of his mates. He thought it should be awkward, or intimidating at least, but they all looked so turned on and Zayn felt proud in that moment.

Niall picked up Zayn's half-hard cock and pumped him slowly while suckling at his tip. He licked across the head and spread Zayn's legs. "Want you nice and hard for me." Niall looked up at the boys. "Someone get me lube and a condom."

Harry was off and back in moments, handing Niall the supplies before kneeling beside Zayn's head and petting his hair. "You look so pretty, Zee." Zayn flushed and hid his face in Harry's leg. Harry lifted his head up and wedged under him so Zayn was laying on his lap. Zayn looked up at him endearingly, but then gasped as Niall pushed a wet finger inside him. Harry looked down at him as Zayn's mouth fell open, a silent moan on his lips.

Niall worked the finger deeper inside the boy as he felt him adjust to the digit. Then, he added another and watched as Zayn's back came off the floor, the moan turning to noise and filling the air. Liam was still hovering over Zayn from where he was standing and looking at his lean body spread out for them. "I knew you'd love it. I can't believe you've never done this before. How did you make it this long without a cock inside you?"

Zayn moaned at his words, trying to assemble them into some sense so he could answer. "I-I'm not gay."

All the boys laughed at that, and then Niall touched a spot inside him that had Zayn twitching and crying out. "Yeah, we'll see about that," the blond crooned.

Zayn couldn't pretend to form an argument when Niall was still playing at that spot and Zayn was leaking on his stomach. Then Niall took his fingers away and Zayn tried to suck them back in, but they were gone and Zayn was clenching around air and making needy sounds.

"Oh yeah, pretty boy's a mattress muncher," Louis teased.

"Right cock jockey I think," Liam added.

"I think he's cute."

The boys rolled their eyes at Harry. Except Zayn, who nuzzled into his thigh and smiled up at him. The momentary banter subsided as Niall rolled a rubber down his dick and slicked himself up. They all held their breath, including Zayn, as Niall pushed past the tight ring and into Zayn's warm hole. Zayn winced at the stretch, but kept quiet. Harry rubbed his chest soothingly and Niall waited until he felt Zayn relax around him to start his pull out.

"Ay, fuck, Zee."

"If you brag about how tight he is, I swear, Niall," Louis warned.

"You're so...not loose," Niall chuckled and leaned down to suck Zayn's nipple back into his mouth as he pushed back in. Zayn was a moaning mess. What with Niall splitting him open, Harry thumbing at his other nipple and scratching his hair, Liam jacking himself over Zayn's face, and Louis sucking on his finger. Niall kept his body close to Zayn's, his arms bracketing the tan boy's torso, as he rocketed into him in rhythm. "Oh God, Zayn, you're gonna make me come."

Zayn just whined, low in his throat, and rubbed his thigh along Niall's to try and pull him closer. "Can you touch me?"

Louis snaked a hand between the two and tugged on Zayn's length. Liam groaned when Zayn did and came over Zayn's face, cum dripping down on Niall's back. "Jesus, Zee, you're so fucking hot, baby."

Zayn licked his lips and then licked at his cheek, trying to get some of Liam's cum into his mouth. When he did he hummed at the taste and again when Harry swiped some into his own mouth. They all apparently had their kinks, Zayn was learning. Liam liked to come on people, Louis was a blowjob fan, and Harry seemed to enjoy the taste of cum. Zayn, well Zayn wasn't sure what his kinks were yet, but he had a cock up his arse and his orgasm was fast approaching. So maybe he was gay. Just a little. "Oh, fuck." Niall nailed his prostate harder. So maybe he was a lot gay.

Niall buried his face in Zayn's chest and shot into the condom. Louis twisted his wrist and then Zayn was releasing for the second time that night as Niall rolled his hips through the waves the pleasure.

Niall pulled out and fell next to Zayn on the floor, chest heaving. "You," he panted, "are the absolute best."

Zayn laughed lowly and let his legs fall open with a groan. "You're pretty great yourself, mate."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
